dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Grease
Grease is a very snobby high-ranking Agent. Biography Agents In 2008, Grease was recruited into the Agents Defense Organization, which was intended to replace the Alpha Team. He was selected to negotiate with Frozeen a possible merging of the two organizations to end inter-agency rivalry. However, Grease's snobby attitude made negotiations difficult, and when he suggested that Frozeen's father may have betrayed Alpha Team instead of simply disappearing, Frozeen attacked him and tried to strangle him to death. However, security guards in the building ran to Grease's aid, knocking Frozeen unconscious and helping the Agent back to his feet. Grease made sure that Frozeen would receive a punishment for attacking him. Dino Attack During the Dino Attack, Grease was sent by Agent Chase to secure the Goo Caverns. Under the misinformation that Green Goo killed Mutant Dinos, Grease's job was to kill any of Ogel's drones he found, collect a lot of Green Goo, and use it to kill the Mutant Dinos in the area, then collect more for later use. While exploring Quadrant 57, Grease encountered the Brickspider Bot v1.0 in its lair. Frightened, he ran away screaming until he ran into Dino Attack agents Rex and Claw. He tried to cover up his fear by calling it merely an act and a ploy. He jeered at the Dino Attack agents for the fact that Evil Ogel had allied with their team. Rex told Grease to get out of the Goo Caverns since the Dino Attack Team had it under control. Later, Grease found Frozeen working with the Rock Raider Sam Throramebi; however, as the last time he saw Frozeen was when the Alpha Team agent was in a G.E. Body, he did not recognize Frozeen. Grease mocked them, calling them outdated and replaced by the Agents and Power Miners. Sam had to restrain Frozeen to keep the latter from attacking Grease, but when Grease mentioned the Power Miners, Sam threatened to let go of Frozeen. When Frozeen revealed his name, Grease did not believe him, and sped away on an Agents motorcycle. Grease later participated in the final battle in LEGO City. When his Agent Supertrike was wrecked by a pack of Mutant Raptors, Grease was rescued by a Fire Hammer driven by Frozeen, Greybeard, and Sam Race. Ungrateful, he mocked them for being outdated, then was scolded by Frozeen. Grease proceeded to take an abandoned Urban Avenger and use it for the remainder of the final battle. Abilities and Traits Grease is identifiable by his oily shoulder-length hair. He has a crooked mustache, which is also oily. Grease's mouth always seems to be twisted in a sneer. Grease is hated by Alpha Team and Dino Attack alike, and even disliked by many of his fellow Agents, due to his very rude and snobby personality. He is aware that the Agents Defense Organization was intended to replace Alpha Team, and makes sure he mentions that in every conversation he has with an Alpha Team agent. He also goes out of his way to insult other groups that he considers "outdated", such as the Rock Raiders. He does not actually care about whether or not something is "outdated", but enjoys provoking reactions from others. While easily frightened, Grease often covers up his fear with made-up excuses. Trivia *Similarities were drawn between Grease and Mayonnaise Quirke of the Discworld series. However, this was pure coincidence, as [[User:PeabodySam|'PeabodySam']] had not read the Discworld series at the time of writing Grease's character. Category:PeabodySam Category:Agents